1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replacement cap for condiment bottles, and more particularly to a replacement cap having a built-in brush applicator for dispensing fluid from a container.
2. Background and Summary of the Invention
When cooking meats, or other food items, a condiment such as barbecue sauce, catsup, or marinate is often applied to enhance flavor. Some chefs prefer to spread the condiment over the food item for even distribution to obtain a more consistent flavor. Present practice is to use a small brush to achieve such spreading.
The use of a brush requires yet another cooking utensil to be kept in inventory and about the cooking area when its use is required. This creates an inconvenience to the chef and can promote unsanitary conditions as the brush is often placed on a counter top after use, which transfers a small amount of condiment to the counter top, giving ways to a breeding area for bacteria. Accordingly, it has been recognized that it is desirable to provide a combined dispenser and applicator for applying condiments to foods. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,303 issued to Pyrozyk on Aug. 20, 1996, discloses an apparatus for dispensing and applying food from a container. The apparatus includes a conduit, a brush head, and a coupling. The conduit extends through an opening in the coupling and is provided in fluid communication with the container. The brush head has bristles, a fluid receiving opening for receiving the fluid and a fluid dispersing opening in communication with the fluid receiving opening for dispersing the fluid amongst the bristles. The brush head is movably secured to the coupling and movable between first and second positions relative to the coupling. The coupling has a plug operable to plug the food receiving opening to prevent fluid from flowing from the conduit into the food receiving opening when the brush head is in the first position and to permit fluid to flow from the conduit into the fluid receiving opening when the brush head is in the second position. The problem with the design of the disclosed device is that grease and other food particles from the items being cooked are able to run back into the bottle when the bottle is returned to an upright position. This is due to the fact that the fluid receiving opening between the brush head and the conduit remains open unless the brush head is manually returned to the closed position. This creates an unsanitary condition for allowing bacteria to breed inside of the bottle.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a replacement top having a valve member which automatically closes when the bottle is not in use. Thus, the unsanitary condition of allowing grease to flow back into the bottle is prevented.
According to the present invention, a replacement top is provided for a condiment bottle. The replacement top includes a cap member adapted to be received on an opening of a bottle. The cap member includes a fluid passage therethrough. A valve member is supported by the cap member for operatively opening and closing the fluid passage in the cap member. A brush portion is attached to the cap member in proximity to the fluid passage. The valve member traverses the fluid passage in a closed position. The valve member is operatively attached to an actuator mechanism for moving the valve member between an open and a closed position. A spring is provided for biasing either the valve member or the actuator mechanism to the closed position.
According to the present invention, the valve of the replacement top closes during brushing of the fluid on the item being cooked so that grease and other food particles do not run into the bottle creating an unsanitary condition.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.